


Monaco Rouge

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Lipstick, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | MicroficAnon requested Ana/Ashe, bc the older gals need love too!





	Monaco Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Everything Ashe’s lips touched turned red, like some kind of modern-day Midas.

Ana found marks on her wine glasses, half-moon crescents along the rim. She found marks on the collars of her light-colored shirts, red smudges left there accidentally during moments of passion. She found marks on her own skin, pressed to her neck underneath her jaw and to the soft inner flesh or her thighs. She found marks on her pillow case, a dark red spot where Ashe had bitten into the pillow to keep from screaming out with pleasure as Ana took her from behind.

The red lipstick came off of her glassware in the dishwasher. It came off of her skin when she rubbed it clean with soap and water. It never came off of her white collar or satin sheets. She had to buy new bedding.

Ana didn’t particularly mind the inconvenience of replacing the stained items. The sex was well worth the trouble. Whenever she found a new mark, or stain, or ruby red spot somewhere it shouldn’t be, she could only smirk.

In an odd way it was almost nice to discover these smudges here and there in her apartment or on her body. It was nice to remember the feel of Ashe’s mouth; her lips and her tongue. It was nice to recall the delicious orgasms that had been coaxed from her own body. Ana hadn’t had sex this good since before her daughter was born, a sad sentiment considering how old Fareeha was now.

When Ashe’s birthday came creeping up on them, a double-digit number that started with a 4, Ana was absolutely certain about what she wanted to get her for a present. She hesitated to buy anything though, because they weren’t really together. They weren’t exactly dating in the traditional sense. This thing they had mostly revolved around decadent sex where they took pleasure in making each other come again and again.

Did a relationship like theirs warrant gift-giving? Somehow, Ana had a hard time believing that Ashe wouldn’t appreciate something nice. She decided to go for it, to buy her lover a gift, just a small token of her affection.

Ana didn’t know what kind of lipstick the other woman wore. She knew it was red, obviously, but she didn’t know the brand or color name. She was half tempted to bring her stained clothes into the make-up store and test swatches, but that didn’t quite seem appropriate.

She watched Ashe like a hawk when she came to visit during the days leading up to her birthday.  
  
Ana stood in the doorway and gazed fondly at her, in her black lace covered panties and bra, as she leaned over the bathroom sink to line her lips in bold red. She caught Ana’s eyes in the mirror and offered only a suggestive wink. They went out to dinner and Ana paid very close attention when Ashe pulled her compact and lipstick out after the meal was over. She touched up her perfectly red lips, smirking at her own reflection in the tiny hand-held mirror.  
  
Ana couldn’t glean much from either occasion, unfortunately, only that the lipstick came in a black tube. That didn’t narrow it down any.

Instead of trying to buy a copy of the exact brand Ashe wore, she went for the next best option. She bought the most expensive red lipstick at the beauty store. Sisley’s Hydrating Long Lasting Lipstick in #40 Monaco Rouge. It came in a golden tube and boasted an ultra silky texture. Ana supposed she would find out just how silky it was in all due time.

On the actual day, Ashe was very amused to discover that Ana had not only remembered her birthday but bothered to get her something. She raised a sharp eyebrow at the sight of the store name on the side of the gift bag. It was dainty small in size with a puff of crinkled tissue paper sticking out from the top. She purred with delight as she pulled the lipstick out, admiring the golden shine of the tube.

Unwilling to wait for another day to try it on, Ashe applied a second layer of red to her already ruby lips. There was little difference in color, if any. Perhaps it was a touch more vibrant? This was good, though. This meant it suited Ashe perfectly and she would wear her new gift often. She would find more of Ana’s things to mark up with it.

“How’s it look?” Ashe asked in that sultry southern drawl of hers, smirking devilishly.

Ana appraised her thoughtfully. “Looks like I’ll be scrubbing that red off my thighs later.”

Ashe found that funny because she laughed in reply, but the glint in her eyes told Ana she wasn’t wrong. She reached out for Ana’s shirt, gathering the fabric up in a fist

“Get over here and smudge my lipstick,” she demanded.

They kissed, lips and mouths clashing together, lusty and heated in all the right ways. Everything Ashe’s lips touched turned red and Ana sincerely hoped she’d be all red before the night was over.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
